Wireless communication devices such as portable two-way radios communicate voice, data, video, and other traffic through one or more wireless communication networks. However, a wireless communication device needs to connect to a desired network before it can begin communicating via the network. In order to connect to the network, the wireless communication device observes beacon signals broadcasted by the networks in a given geographical area and further establishes a link connection to the desired network in accordance with the connection procedure defined by a mobile operator controlling the network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.